The earpiece may one day become one of the most widely used and powerful wearable devices available. However, one of the problems with earpieces relates to battery consumption and use. Where the earpiece provides complicated processing or audio processing, has multiple sensors, and multiple transceivers, and produces audio output, battery consumption becomes an issue. Therefore, any onboard batteries would need to be either replaced or recharged, with recharging being preferred.
However, where batteries are to recharged, additional constraints on the design of the earpiece may be imposed such as the inclusion of a connector for recharging that is sufficiently durable and easy to use. Such a connector may take space that could otherwise be used to improve functionality of the earpiece. In addition, earpieces which are sized and shaped to fit within the external auditory canals of users may have relatively awkward and inconvenient shapes. Thus, not only does a connector on the earpiece take space, but the earpiece will also have to mate with another connector of a power source. It may be burdensome or inconvenient for a user to charge one or more earpieces in this manner.
Another issue is that if the earpiece is intended to be waterproof or water resistant, this may further constrain the design of the earpiece where connectors are used for recharging batteries.
What is needed are earpieces are related methods which allow for wireless recharging of the batteries contained therein.